Splinter's Lesson
by xxtmnt03xx
Summary: Leo has been having weird feelings lately, he later finds out it's called puberty. Can Splinter help his son with his weird desires? WARNING! YAOI! INSECT! DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!


**A/N: First Fanfic ever, if you don't like yaoi then don't read!**

 **LeoxSplinter**

 **Chapter 1:**

Leo has been having these strange feelings ever since he turn 10, now a year has passed and they're only getting stronger.

He talked to his brother Don about it, but Don just said it was something called "puberty" and that it was normal.

Leo eventually started to have some pleasures around his body, he enjoy touching himself and moan each time he did, but like Don said, it was normal...

But one thing that did worry Leo a bit, and that was his wanting towards other. He felt this "wanting" many times around his brothers, but his feeling grew 100x stronger when he was around his father.

Each time he was even near Master Splinter he wouldn't be able to stand it, until Leo avoided him completely.

Splinter started to noticed Leo's strange behavior, and ask his sons if they knew anything, but they had no answers.

One night, while everyone was sleeping Splinter went to Leo's room to have a word with him.

Leo was reading a book until being interrupted by the noise of his door.

"Master Splinter, what going on", said Leo.

Master Splinter closed the door, and looked at his son, "Leonardo I want to have a word with you my son", he said as he sat in the bed. Leo's heart race and started to have that feeling again, but this time their was no running!

"What is it Senshi ?", said Leo now beginning to blush.

Master Splinter looked at the 11 year old turtle directly to his eyes, "I've been noticing your behavior lately, you have seem to have grown a habit of avoiding me, would you care to explain?", he asked.

Leo starting sweating, "Well Master I… I… uh.. uh… um", Leo was sweating and breathing enough to finally make Splinter notice. "What is it Leonardo, you don't have to be afraid to express yourself, I promise I will do my best of my ability to understand", said Splinter with a more comforting voice than before.

Leo at this point couldn't take it anymore and just yelled out, "I HAVE THESE WEIRD FEELINGS FOR YOU!". Splinter looked in confusion, "What do you mean by weird feelings?", he asked.

Leo looked down and explained, "Sometimes when I'm around you I feel weird, like each time I see you my body gives an extreme urge to touch you, everytime that happens my bottom part feels good, and when I touch it I somehow begin to imagine that you're touching it instead of me, and then each time you take a shower, when I'm the only one there, I get excited each time you take your robe off, thats why I've been avoiding you, I can control these feelings!", Leo said beginning to shed tears.

Master Splinter eyes wided. He couldn't believe it! His son was not just going thru puberty, but was homosexual, but not just to any male, his own father! Master Splinter knew somehow that one of his sons had a probability of becoming one, but not Leonardo!

Master Splinter wasn't the one to judge however, he looked back in his days when he was a regular rat and not a mutant, and how many of his acquaintances didn't care if their mate was male or female, they just wanted pleasure.

Now that he thought about it, he himself have never been attracted to any females, since the majority of his life he has been around pure males, perhaps thats what his son is going through. Whatever the case, he knew that Leo couldn't be in the state he was forever, and knew there was just one option to fix this!

Although being straight out wrong, he knew the only way to cure him was to get it out of his system.

"Leonardo", Splinter said as Leo looked up sniffing.

"I am flattered by your feelings towards me, but as you know you are my son", he explained.

Leo nodded. "However you can't be in this state of depression forever, it would interrupt your training! And I can't afford that to happen! So as of this night and this night alone, I will allow you to have your course of pleasure with me", Master Splinter explain.

Leo eyes widened, "Really?!". Splinter nodded. Leo had a pleasant smile on his face and hug his father.

Splinter smiled back at his son, "Alright, now lets begin, the night can't last forever", he said.

Leo looked at Splinter blushing pure red, but he didn't know where to start. "Just let you body make your decisions", Master Splinter said interrupting Leo's thoughts.

Splinter at that moment put his hand on his son's chest and starting rubbing it around the rest of his son's body. "Daddy….", Leo moaned.

Leo at that moment kissed his father directly in lip to lip. Leo moaned again when feeling his father's furry lips.

Master Splinter tongue came out banging against his son closed mouth awaiting entry. Leo moaned and gave into his father's order and open his mouth allow entry.

Leo moaned even more as he felt his father's long slippery tongue against his smaller one. After a while of kissing Leo's thighs started to push in and out giving him more pleasure.

Splinter pulled back, Leo looked back at Splinter with a sad look, "Why did you stop..", he asked. Splinter laugh, "You seem to want more than just kissing my son", he said as he lifted up Leo and carried the turtle up to his thigh, Leo now sat on Splinter's legs looking straight at him. Splinter kissed Leo once again thrusting their hips together.

Leo can feel Splinter hard erection through his thick robe. "Faster Faster *paint* ", Leo cried. Splinter picked up his pace, but Leo still felt like he needed more, more pleasure to fully be satisfied.

Splinter noticed Leo's lack of pleasure, "I know what will make you beg for more", said Splinter. Splinter grab Leo and place him on the bed. Then Splinter reach down for his belt that held his robe together and undid the knot. In mere seconds Splinter robe fell completely off and was now fully naked.

Leo blush more, he seen his father naked while spying on him, but never this close. He never imagined his father being so…. hot. Master Splinter wasn't exactly buff, but not skinny either. He had perfect tone muscles covered by his fur, as well as small, but noticeable biceps, and a barely noticeable six pack. However the most noticeable thing was his cock, it wasn't massive, but not small either. Being fully erect it was around 6 inches.

At first Leo was surprised, but then realise that his father was a martial arts master. With all the fighting and training before and after having Leo, he knew that it was no mystery to have some sort of attractive body parts.

"Go ahead Leonardo", said Splinter awaiting his son to start again.

Leo reach over and rub his hands around Splinter muscular body, feeling his tone muscles in his arms as well as small his biceps, and his mini six pack. He went in one of Splinter biceps and rub his hand one Splinter's hard nipple. Leo then started to lick them and as well for the rest of his body. Splinter felt bolts of pleasure rising up.

Splinter grab Leo and put in the small position as before. "Daddy…", Leo panted. "Leonardo get ready for your lesson", said Splinter. Leo nodded.

Splinter slammed Leo on the bed kissing him while wrapping his his legs around Splinter's waist. Splinter now on top of Leo began to trust against Leo's cock. Leo moan loudly feeling his father's huge erection. "Faster Daddy! Faster", he moaned. Splinter slammed Leo harder thrusting even faster. "DADDY KEEP GOING! HARDER! FASTER!", yelled and painted Leo.

Splinter went even faster, so fast that he started to moan too. "Hah Hah my son, you've grown so much! Haven't you!", he said. Leo moaned with all his might, and started to trust upward to get more friction between their cocks. Splinter gave a smirk, "So thats how my son wants to play", he said and trust with even more force.

"MASTER! MASTER! DON'T STOP! PLEASE DON'T STOP!", Leo cried there defenceless. Leo grab and pulled on Splinter's fur. Splinter looked down on his son, his son looking up with his eyes filled of wanting. "DADDY PUNISH ME!", said Leo.

"AHHH LEONARDO I'M ABOUT TO REACH MY CLIMAX", yelled Splinter.

"DADDY!"

"LEONARDO!"

Both cocks exploded with cum, as Splinter collapse on to his son, both of them breathing heavily. Splinter then rolled over to get off his son and wrapped his arm next to him. Leo then put his head on Splinter's chest and snuggle up next to him. He could feel his father's chest continuously go up and down.

"I love you father", whispered Leo.

"Remember Leonardo just for tonight", replied Splinter.

"Just for tonight"

The two then knocked out only to wake up the next day and forget the whole thing ever happen. The two never spoke about that night ever again….

But who knows, Leo is now 15 and his hormones are only getting stronger…. ; )

 **THE END**


End file.
